Lex
Overview Lex is a supporting character of The Clownery ARG. His age is unknown, but he is friends with the main characters of Jake and Olivia, and also with minor character Lucifer. He is the one to find out the "WAKE" spell in order to wake up Olivia from her possession. He is slowly becoming a more main character, as he is becoming more and more active in the server. History Lex first appeared as a friend of Jake's who was invited to his server that he made for his friends to meet each other. He spams a few jokes, and still does when Olivia acts up, explaining it as a coping method. He attempts to help Olivia by using a WAKE spell. as called by Jake. He contacted Olivia and repeated WAKE until she was exorcised. It was later revealed she was woken up by the sounds of the notifications, rather than the spell itself. Lex is mostly a supporting character, not doing much of anything until he asked to review Lucy, the spirit possessing Olivia, about Sam, the male spirit possessing Olivia. He contacted Sam through private messages, and Sam spammed him to 'let him in' before leaving Olivia's body completely. Lex reveals that he planned to be the true vessel to Sam, as Lucy mentioned 'he' was looking for a new true vessel, while Jake was being presumably possessed by Austin, Olivia's brother. Olivia accuses Lex of working together with the spirits, and Lex doesn't comment on it besides completely denying it. Things are blank for a bit, but then Austin comes on Olivia's account (assumed by hacking or possessing) and private messages Lex, telling him currently unknown things. Lex screenshotted parts of the conversation, but he blacked out some parts and Austin deleted the rest. Austin deleted all the messages he sent to Lex through Olivia's account and now talks to Lex through his own account, while Lex implies that Austin has blackmail to use against him. Austin presumably possesses him, and Lex posts about how it hurts before deleting all of them completely. Personality Lex is shown to be a kind of aloof person, who gets nervous and upset easily, and makes jokes at inappropriate times, saying it was a coping method. He speaks in all lowercase, with an exception of the I pronoun. Sometimes in all caps if he's really upset. He also has a habit of apologizing a lot. Relationships * Jake- Lex is very fond of Jake, but denies it when people claims he is showing favoritism. * Olivia- Lex started off as distant friends with Olivia, but became more distant as she began to become more paranoid, accusing him of working with the spirits and not wanting to be involved with her. * Sam- Sam seems to be interested in Lex, but only contacted him once, trying to convince him to let him in. * Lucifer- Lex and Lucifer are friends. Lucifer mentions that Lex is the only one he knows in the server when he first joined. Lex calls him 'Luci.' * Austin- Austin is supposedly harassing Lex to possess him. * Lucy- Lex seems to be interested in Lucy, though currently unknown why. Facts * Lex is said to have trauma from his parents, which was triggered to remember it around the time Olivia accused him. * Lex is very protective over Jake, willing to give his life and body up for him. * Lex had surgery before he joined the server, claiming that was the reason his stomach was upset. * Lex has dark brown hair and light honey brown eyes. * Lex's favorite letter is H. * Lex goes by Lifelynne (Lifeline) in the server.